


New Day, New Work (Oh God what have I done?)

by MercurialComet



Series: Cashing in a New Host [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Listen Cash just wanted to be left alone





	New Day, New Work (Oh God what have I done?)

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is just a random idea i had, ill be writing a few oneshots for it.

Cash walked through the hall of Ouran Academy, wondering where in the world his study hall was. He looked at every sign that he saw, but didn't see anything that leaped out at him and shouted, “Study Hall!”

 

Frantically looking around, he caught sight of some double doors. 

 

Thinking, “Oh, what does it matter? I could still study, ” he went to open the door when he heard voices on the other side.

 

Clutching his pendant, Cash opened the door and peeked in, spotting a guy who looked younger than him backed up against a pedestal with an admittedly looking fancy vase resting on it. Warning bells went off in the spectator’s head as he took a step forward to meet the scene in the center of the room.

 

Halfway there, the cornered kid (read: poor schmuck) backed up against the pillar, jarring the vase enough to tilt.

 

Jolting into action and abandoning every pretense of courtesy in the world, Cash sprinted across the room to catch the vase. 

 

When it was about halfway to the ground, he dove into a forward slide to deftly catch the pottery. Slightly shaking, he carefully stood up, casually tossing an, “I got it” into the air. 

 

He took a step, tripping over his own shoes (which he was confused on since he was wearing  **Vans without shoelaces** how the hell could he trip) accidentally hurtling the vase towards the ground as he fell.

 

As it shattered, Cash was picked up and brought into the gaze of another guy with glasses, except his were thicker and difficult to see through. His silent interrogator panned his gaze up and down, causing Cash to suddenly feel a bit more exposed in a hoodie and sweatpants (Hey, the uniform was optional, and he hated wearing church clothes everyday. He didn’t even like going to church.). It took a couple of seconds before-

 

“Casimir Jacobs. Third year, shares four classes with Honey and Mori. He’s one of the people who came here on scholarships just like Mr.Fujioka over here, not only getting the musical scholarship, but snatching the theater one as well. Classified as Tightrope-Lawful Neutral, Conventional Nerd and a Theatre Geek combined, with Chill Athlete-like qualities. Rumored to be gay, at the very least bi. Blood type is a rare O positive.”

 

Cash was floored with all the information that was brought up about him in the six- no, five seconds that loose-lips over there looked at him.  _ Uh oh, but little did he know. _

 

One of the twins that was hounding the poor “victim” (Cash now thought he took that title, thank you very much) spoke up.

 

“Aw, now you’ve done it commoners. That vase-” he pronounced vase “ **voz** ” like some snooty entitled white brat (Shannon, his brain conjured).

 

“Was supposed to go on auction for eight million yen.”

 

The “victim”, Fujioka, sweatdropped. “Eight million yen! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in a million?” Cash answered the questions with a quick, “Eight thousand and eight there bud. Now, um,” he paused. “How much is that in American dollars?”

 

“78,954 dollars with 48 cents extra.”

 

Cash froze, heart petrified.

 

The other twin spoke up, “You can’t pay it back, can you?”

 

The African American casually glanced around the room, subtly sizing up the athleticism of its inhabitants before bolting towards the door, shouting, “Send me an IOU!” and hauling ass down the hallway.

 

He got a little more than halfway to the first staircase before risking a look over his shoulder and spotting the tall, quiet guy from his year starting to make chase. He was going to have nightmares about this, that was now a fact.

 

Reaching a flight of stairs, he noticed a trash can right below it that was just emptied, so naturally he flung himself over the railing, fell the 10 to 15 feet and landed in the can, quickly ducking to hide, thinking he got away.

 

That thought lasted for all of 10 seconds before he was violently picked up and carried back into the room.

 

He was placed onto a couch that first seemed like any other couch. But thanks to all the blocking practice Cash had had over the years, he quitely realized that at least 3 people had eyes on him at all times, and at least 4 people were close enough to get him if he ran.

 

Fuck.

 

“So,” his silent interrogator started, “since you can’t pay us back for destroying the priceless antique- “ Cash really hated how well thought out the diction of the sentence was. If anyone was a shadowy manipulator here, it was this guy, “, you’ll have to pay it off by working for us as a host.” Fujioka whipped his head up, shock on his face.

“Hold on, why does he get to be a host? How come I have to be an errand boy?”

 

“Because he’s a dark-skinned American-” Well that wasn’t manipulative at all Mr. Shadow King. “ which increases our diversity. And he’s a thespian so he understands the importance of our cosplay days.”

 

The blond guy behind the manipulator exclaimed how great his idea to include Cash in the host club was. He seemed to be the leader, but the new “host” (whatever that was, no one even explained anything yet) was going to keep a watchful eye on Mr.Notebook over there.

 

The “leader” of the group (club, whatever) turned and “asked” (damn demanded) the twins to get Haruhi, Fujioka’s first name, a school uniform. 

He completely ignored Cash. Cash was both relieved and insulted.

 

When the three left, the dark-skinned male turned to the other four persons in the room. 

 

“So, where do I start?”

 

A table that wasn’t necessarily out of the way, but still would receive attention from the double doors was pointed too.

 

“Your ‘spot’ is over there. You won’t have a title yet, this is your introduction day of course. Feel free to ask for help and move around.”

 

Cash looked at that damn notepad. “In order to ask for help, won’t I have to know your names?”

 

There was a sigh before the “king” took over the explanations. 

 

“I’m Tamaki Suoh.” Shit, he was going to wreck the rhythm of this poor kids name-

 

”The one taking all the notes is Kyoya Ootori.” Hello there Shadow King, it’s nice to finally have a name to fit you- 

 

“And the final two-” The two that he vaguely remembers in some classes-” are Honey and Mori.” That’s not their names.

 

“Why didn’t you say their actual names?”

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

Cash gave the blond a look of confusion before turning around to head to his table, just now picking up the slight french accent coloring his words. He shrugged it off, opting to brush the dirt off of his sweatpants and t-shirt.

 

He had barely sat down and made himself comfortable before the first girls started walking in and heading to their “hosts”.

 

At least the ones who didn’t spot him did. A small group of the guests, intrigued by the newcomer, slowly took their seats at the table where he was.

 

There was an awkward pause as all the girls looked at the host in interest before he opened his mouth and said, “Hello. I have no idea what I’m doing right now.”

 

The girls giggled, already liking the bluntness of this new host.

 

“Well, all you do is talk with us, make us feel good, and maybe some flirting every now and then if that’s your thing.”

 

That was a frown. “Well, I can’t flirt” Cash started, “so, what do y’all like to do in your free time?”

 

One brunette answered, “I read?”

 

“Please tell me you’ve read Harry Potter.” The host was flabbergasted with the blank stares that he was met with.

 

He quickly pulled out a copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone and handed it to the brunette. “When you’re done, hand it to someone else at this table who wants to read it. If you enjoy it, I’ll give you the next book in the series.”

 

The girl smiled. “Done. Now if you’ll excuse me-” She got up from her chair, Cash only just remembering to lift her hand up while she stood (these damn fancy rules,  he was lucky that he played a butler on more than one occasion), “I have a book to read.”

“Have fun, it’s a great book. I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy it Ms. -”

 

“Yuki. I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t be on a first name basis if you’re handing out books.” With that the girl left, and Cash turned around to notice that all the other girls had left to go talk to different hosts.

Cash could get to used of all of this, Tamaki’s personality included.

 

“I will drink the commoner’s coffee!”

 

Scratch that, he needed a way to leave Japan legally before he went insane.


End file.
